An interactive programming guide (IPG) provides an on-screen guide for a user to browse current and future TV listings. The user may be able to select particular programs for viewing or recording, or to inquiry about more information relating to a particular program through the on-screen guide on the television. The user may use a remote control device or buttons on the television or a set top box to browse through the guide displayed on the television and to enter viewing or recording selections.
A set top box is often connected directly to the television and in some cases may be integrated into the television. In general, the set top box is configured to receive and process the media signals from a media provider to the television, including providing the information for the IPG. Also, the set top box may include recording features for recording and storing particular programs based on requests from the user.
Some IPGs and set top boxes are configured to allow the user to set up recordings for future programs either for a particular time and channel or for a particular program or series. However in order to change or confirm a recording setting or to access other options of the IPG, the user typically has to be near the television in order to see the display on the television and to send the commands or other entries to the set top box.